martianmanhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rod12
Mister Miracle What site, if any, is Mister Miracle on? I only ask because I believe he'll be showing up in Earth 2 #11 along with the new Doctor Fate. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:30, March 15, 2013 (UTC) In that case I'll redirect all the Orion links from Wonder Woman to Superman Rebirth. - Doomlurker (talk) 19:52, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm also going to create an Earth 2 page on Superman Rebirth. As for Batman/Superman, at the very least I think there should be a main article on each Wiki but they list it as a Superman solicit, so should we have it mainly on Superman Rebirth? - Doomlurker (talk) 20:19, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I think the issues should all just go on Superman Rebirth and be linked to from Batman. Also where is Captain/Commander Steel as he is going to appear in #13 of Earth 2. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:57, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Icon Just so you know, I updated the icons (the favicon images) for this wiki and Aquaman. This one could still use improving but it's better than the M that it was. Let me know what you think? - Doomlurker (talk) 12:31, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I might update some of the other ones. I agree with your ideas about the Doctor Who finale and 50th Anniversary. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:48, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Aquaman Can you help me keep an eye on the Aquaman wiki? there's been a lot of vandalisation recently. Can you also block the culprit of the vandalising if you see any. I have my last two exams tomorrow and Saturday so I don't have a lot of time for reverting vandalism multiple times a day. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Batman Those developer articles are needed but I don't know how much information we need on those articles though. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:26, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Chronos Is Chronos on any of our wikis? Because that is where I'd put issue 5 of Justice League of America (Volume 3). -Doomlurker (talk) 20:40, June 28, 2013 (UTC) No, I've heard theories but who is he? - Doomlurker (talk) 21:31, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Mainly claims that he's the Joker but claims that don't really make sense. MTV Geek presented this: http://geek-news.mtv.com/2013/06/26/jla-society-of-super-villains-reveal/ - Doomlurker (talk) 21:57, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Harley Quinn (Volume 2) Hadn't heard about it and wish I hadn't, this is ridiculous how they are picking the new titles. For females why not just have a Star Sapphires ongoing? I want Shazam. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:04, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Justice League, etc. I know I've fallen behind with putting all the issue covers, teaser covers etc on all of the wikis, usually I just cover the wiki that the issue is on rather than updating them all. They do need going through and updating. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:56, August 24, 2013 (UTC) That is interesting, I may look into reading the Director's cut now, hadn't thought to before. As for Affleck, I'm actually very supportive of the choice. He hadn't even crossed my mind as a potential Bruce Wayne but now he's cast I can see it more and more and I think he has what it takes to play Batman. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:10, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh and by the way, currently with Teen Titans (Volume 4) it's only the main page that needs updating and the gallery page on Superman Rebirth because I think the other wikis link to that site instead of having the galleries on each. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:17, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Other than Teen Titans they are all set up apart from the missing gallery pages. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:47, August 24, 2013 (UTC) We'll have to see if they continue the numbering or start it from 1 before we decide. Hope we do get that Shazam series. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:24, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hawkman is probably the easiest site to start with, I think Earth 2 is done now which just leaves JLA, I've done a few but I think some are still missing - Doomlurker (talk) 01:24, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I don't think Cranston actually has been cast, the original source for the report is Cosmic Book News and they're not the most reliable of sources... - Doomlurker (talk) 01:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm I have the first volume of the graphic novel of the Fury of Firestorm so any of the issues in that volume without a synopsis can be filled in by me. - Doomlurker (talk) 02:31, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Vibe It probably makes sense to create articles for the characters and places appearing in Vibe next then. - Doomlurker (talk) 02:12, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Justice League United #1 Not sure where to place this one. Thoughts? Could you add the covers to the wikis for it and when you let me know where you think it should go I will create the article. Also, I've added Futures End to Green Arrow as it featured his funeral in the latest issue so he was the focus despite only appearing in flashback. I added the cover to Green Arrow, Batman and here. What other wikis is Futures End on? - Doomlurker (talk) 19:36, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Comics Well, I'm back logged by a good few weeks so I'm getting there slowly. I'm going to try to get all the issues released so far updated on the sites before the next lot come out on Wednesday. - Doomlurker (talk) 08:56, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I couldn't decide where to put Teen Titans #2, Justice League #33, Earth 2: Futures End #1, Futures End #16 and so haven't done any since that issue. I actually have a fourth cover for Justice League #33 too that I put up on Batman Wiki here: w:c:batman:File:Justice League Vol 2-33 Cover-4.jpg so that needs putting on all of our sites. - Doomlurker (talk) 01:34, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Issuewise it's only Futures End #16-20 that need creating but volume/gallerywise, all the wikis with Earth 2, Justice League and Justice League United on need updating to link to the wiki with the Futures End issues and JL #33. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:11, September 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm here! • Contact • • 00:27, March 21, 2016 (UTC)